


a mistle-foe

by manila_envelope



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Christmas Party, Gen, Secret Santa, chaotic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manila_envelope/pseuds/manila_envelope
Summary: The Christmas after Legion Mate: featuring an insane amount of onions, the secret to Morikawa’s lustrous locks and lots of caps lock.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: cfvg playground Secret Santa 2020





	1. a mistle-foe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azurame_Neve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/gifts).



> This- this is so rushed and I’m so sorry, but I hope you like it!

To be fair, it wasn’t a particularly bad idea to turn to his assignee’s best friend for advice on what to get him for Secret Santa. Honestly, it was a pretty good idea.

Thing is, his assignee just so happened to be Izaki.

* * *

morikawa  
  
hi morikawa!   
can you help me with something?   
HELLO AICHI  OF COURSE I’LL HELP TRAIN YOU IN THE WAYS OF THE GRADE THREES  oh um, it’s about izaki actually?   
AH YES WOULD HE LIKE TO BE TRAINED IN THE WAYS OF THE GRADE THREES AS WELL???  um it’s not about that, it’s about the secret santa   
i got him for my secret santa and i was wondering if you knew anything he might want?   
OH I SEE  WAIT I’LL GO ASK HIM  wait!   
i think it’s a rule that everyone can’t know their secret santas?   
OH YEAH  OKAY SO YOU KNOW HOW HE LIKES DINOSAURS?  yea?   
THAT’S IT  YOU SHOULD GET HIM A DINOSAUR PLUSHIE OR SOMETHING  oh! That’s a really good idea!!   
OF COURSE  IT’S AN IDEA FROM THE GREAT MORIKAWA OF COURSE IT WOULD BE GOOD  would it be within the budget though?   
i think it might be under the budget misaki gave us   
OH WELL THE ANSWER IS SIMPLE OF COURSE  JUST BUY EVEN MORE PLUSHIES  oh that’s a really good plan!   
MAKE SURE TO BUY ONE OF IZAKI’S FAVOURITE GRADE 3s  tyrannolegend?   
YES YES WHATEVER THAT GRADE 3’S NAME IS  WOULD YOU LIKE TO GIVE HIM PREMIUM TICKETS TO THE SUPER-EXCLUSIVE MORIKAWA VANGUARD TRAINING SCHOOL TOO???  sure!   
FANTASTIC I’LL SEND YOU THE TICKETS LATER  thank you so much morikawa!   
NO PROBLEM MY BEST DISCIPLE  


* * *

  
“...and that’s how I got you those!”

The attendees of the Card Capital Christmas party sitting in a circle, Aichi gestured sheepishly towards a gift box practically overflowing with dinosaur plushies. A large plushie of Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend took up most of the space, its once-cruel and menacing demeanor softened into an adorable little dinosaur with a grin. Other dinosaur plushies, at least five more, filled in the spaces beside Tyrannolegend, a small ticket peeking out in the corner of the box.

“Oh, thanks!” Izaki said, eyes lighting up as he picked up the plushies. “I’ve been waiting to get these for a while, actually.”

“And let’s not forget this!” Morikawa grabbed the ticket, proudly shoving it into Izaki’s hands. Blinding orange with his face plastered onto it, some star decorations dotting around what seemed to be the drawing of a wizard in the corner. “The most important gift of all!”

“Er- thanks?” Izaki’s eyes squinted at the slip of paper. “It says here that I’ll get 300% stronger in Vanguard... after just one day of your super-exclusive Grade 3 training program?”

“More like you’ll get 300% worse!” Kamui hollered from Aichi’s right, cupping his mouth with his hands like a megaphone.

“Say that to my face one more time, you little loser!”

“I will! It’s more like you’ll get 300% worse, Lose-umi!”

As the two bickered on, Misaki sighed. “We haven’t even used the Mistle-foe and they’re already fighting.”

Ah, yes.

Yep, you heard that right.

The Mistle-foe.

Honestly, no one knew when their lives got to the point where this was actually created, but it all began when they were trying to come up with Christmas decorations...

* * *

”You know, we should make some sort of Vanguard-related Christmas decoration.”

Shingo tapped his pen on his clipboard, pushing up his glasses and looking around the room. Honestly, it was reaching nighttime and most of the people present were already pretty tired. Aichi was straightening his back every five minutes, Misaki fiddling with the hair tie on her wrist as usual. Naoki was now doodling in the corners of his notes, with Miwa absently scrolling through memes on his phone. Shingo checked his list again, jotting down notes in the margins.

There were some of the regular Christmas decorations, like the Christmas tree and lights, both of which Card Capital already had on hand. Then, there were the more... unique ideas.

(Namely, the one where they would put a star with sub-manager’s face on it at the top of the Christmas tree. Everyone voted unanimously that this was a fantastic idea, including sub-manager, who by all means shouldn’t have been able to vote but somehow managed to.

Shingo really shouldn’t have underestimated that cat.)

“We could always just hang up some Vanguard circles on the trees?” Misaki suggested half-heartedly, fidgeting with the hair tie. 

“That’s a great idea, I’ll list it down here!” Shingo looked around the room. “Any other suggestions? We’re almost done, just a couple more minutes.”

“That’s what you’ve been saying for the past hour,” Naoki groaned, flicking away his pencil. “Plus, Boss Lady’s idea sounds pretty good to me.”

“I told you not to call me that. And anyways, it’s always better to have more options in situations like these.”  
  


“Eh, true.”

The group remained in silence, no one really moving to think of any new ideas. After all, Misaki’s was already pretty good, so what was the need for another? And anyways, the sooner they get this done with, the quicker they can finally go home-

“Guys!” Naoki slammed his palms on the table, jolting everyone else out of their sleepiness like a lightning strike.

(Shingo did not jump into the air. No, he absolutely did not.)

“We should do a Mistle-foe!”

“Er,” Aichi looked to Naoki confusedly. “A Mistle-foe?”

“Oh, wait I have this saved somewhere!” With a few swipes of his screen, Miwa pulled up this picture of a Tumblr post:

“Yeah, this one!”

”But how is that related to Vanguard?” Shingo asked, tapping his pen on his clipboard. “Plus, it sounds incredibly violent.”

”Instead of actually decking someone, we can just cardfight them!” Naoki explained, his eyes bright with excitement.”

”That _does_ make some sort of sense...”

“I have one at home, so we don’t need to do much for this either!”

”Well, that _does_ help with the budget...” Shingo mused, looking to his clipboard and piles of notes.

“And if anyone wants to arm-wrestle under it, that would be cool too!”

”Okay, um- I’m going to have to stop you right there-“

”I think it’s a great idea!”

Miwa clasped his hands together, looking to Shingo with a wide smile on his face. “I mean, it’s related to Vanguard, it doesn’t add to the budget at all, and, if anyone just wants some good ol’ arm wrestling, they can do it!”

(No, Shingo was not slightly shaking in fear.)

”Yes- yes, that’s all true...”

”Fantastic!” Miwa looked around the room. “All in favour?”

Aichi and Misaki turned to each other and nodded, raising their hands. Naoki immediately raised his hand of course, with Shingo quickly following suit.

“Then, it’s settled!”

”Bring on the Mistle-foe!”  
  



	2. card shooters and gang bosses

”Hey- uh, guys, let’s move onto the next Secret Santa,” Shin stepped between Morikawa and Kamui, breaking up their soon-to-be fight.

“What about...” Shin tapped on his chin, scanning the room.

  
“Naoki!”  
  


* * *

  
“A card shooter!”

Naoki’s bright voice rang through the corridor of the mall as he dashed to the shop, much to the surprise of the rest of the original Miyaji Cardfight Club’s members.

(Though, why did the Student Council let them have 4 members in the first place? Misaki still wondered about that sometimes, before her eyes eventually landed on her wrist.

She knew that she wasn’t satisfied with that as an answer.)

“Naoki! Don’t just run off on us like that!” Shingo caught up with him, panting slightly as he leaned against the wall.

“Right! Sorry,” Naoki’s eyes remained bright as he poked at the card shooter, its sleek silver frame winking at the boy through a plastic case. “It’s just that I never thought these things existed!”

“Oh, I think they’re pretty new to the market?” Aichi piped up, “I remember seeing this in an article somewhere.”

“Awesome! I wonder how much it-“ Naoki flipped over the card shooter’s case, his eyes slowly dimming as he did.

“What’s the matter?” Misaki walked over to the three and looked over Naoki’s shoulder, widening her eyes.

“It’s a little too expensive for me,” Naoki rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I think we should probably move on before the store clerk tries to get us to buy it.”

“Naoki-“

”It’s okay!” He gave a thumbs up, a slightly-strained smile on his face. “I’m sure I don’t need it anyways.”

The other three looked to each other before nodding, a small frown still dancing on Misaki’s face as they all walked off.

———

A card shooter.

She knew from the moment she drew Naoki’s name that she would give him that.

Misaki had checked that store’s card shooter again, and it was way above the agreed budget, along with the card shooters from other shops in the mall. She checked ones online and from independent stores too, but they were either too expensive or flimsy and cheap.

Naturally, she tried looking for other options. Booster sets were out of the question, they were way too low-effort. Individual cards can possibly work, but Naoki seemed satisfied with his deck already. Misaki didn’t know Naoki enough outside Vanguard to know his interests there either, so there’s that.

So, with a few weeks left to spare, she came up with a new solution.

  
She would build her own card shooter.

* * *

“...so, that’s how I got you the card shooter you wanted under the budget. It’s a little shaky but it should work.”

The card shooter in Naoki’s arms honestly looked like the real deal. Shiny and silver, a metal path was folded neatly behind the deck holder. An orange deck casing laid beside Naoki’s lap, making it so the deck holder could be used as a regular Vanguard one too. 

Naoki looked to her in awe, before practically tackling her in a hug.

”Thank you, Boss Lady! You’re the nicest gang boss I’ve ever met!”

”Once again,” Misaki smiled exasperatedly, returning the hug. “I’m not a gang boss.”

”Wait- you’ve met gang bosses before?”


	3. the secret to Morikawa’s lustrous locks

“So,” Shin clapped his hands and looked around the room. “Who wants to go next?”

“Me!” Kamui raised his arm high into the air. “Can I go next?”

“Sure, go ahead!”

* * *

## MORIKAWA’S SUPER AMAZING HAIR TUTORIAL

**STEP 1:**

Scoop at least one fist of the super-amazing hair gel that comes with the kit! If it doesn’t cover your entire fist, then you need to use even more!

**STEP 2:**

Slap the gel all over your hair! If you’re slapping it all around your hair and it looks acceptable to do in public, you’re doing it wrong!

** STEP 3: **

Shape your hair into V for Victory! Model it like your best teacher Morikawa’s for maximum victory power!

** STEP 4: **

Let it dry and keep it into the V shape. This last step is the most important as it lets the greatness of Grade 3s power you up!

**STEP 5:**

And then you’re done! Make sure to do these steps properly every day to get 300% stronger and to be as strong as your best teacher Morikawa!

* * *

Kamui couldn’t help but slowly turn to Morikawa in disbelief after reading just the first sentence. An ungodly amount of gel jars lay stacked upon each other in a gift box, the list of instructions written in glitter pen in Kamui’s hands.

“What?”

  
  
Morikawa simply turned his nose up into the air. “See, you obviously needed some hair tips, so I got you my super-amazing hair tutorial _and_ many packs of my gel! You’re welcome!”

”More like _you_ need some hair tips!” Kamui retorted. “And I’ll probably get 300% worse if I follow this, Lose-umi!”

”Why you little-”

”Alright, alright! You two, calm down.” Shin separated the two from each other like an exasperated father pushing his fighting children away from each other- which, he honestly kind of was to the two. He sighed and pinched his nose, looking around the room. 

”So, who wants to go next?”

A cheerful voice rang throughout Card Capital, one that sent shudders down Shingo’s spine.

“I’ll go!”

* * *

Aichi  
  
Aichi, I’m so sorry for bothering you  
I need your help with something   
oh, hi Shingo! What do you need help for? I got Miwa for my Secret Santa   
And I don’t know him well enough to know what he wants   
hm... if there’s one thing I know about Miwa, is that he really cares about his friends! Do you think he’d be alright with me giving him a photo album then?  I think that’s a really good idea! though... that might be a little under budget? I can find some pictures of Miwa hanging out with me and some of the others if you’d like!  That would be great Aichi!   
Thank you!   
No worries! I know how you’re a little afraid of him  Wait, I’m not afraid of him, what’s there to be afraid of?   
Oh, I just thought that you were a little afraid of him since every times he walks in a room  You immediately start sweating a lot  Ah uh that’s probably just a coincidence   
oh! There was also that time you dropped a plate when he entered the room  Oh uh the plate just slipped out of my hands?   
and that one time where you tried to leave the room a few minutes after he went in! Wait you actually saw me?   
i think everyone did including Miwa  Ah.   
Oh no.   
are you scared of him this because he beat you last time?  ...  
please don’t tell anyone about this   
oh, don’t worry, I won’t! Miwa’s one of the nicest people I know too, so I’m sure if you get to know him, you two can be great friends!  and I think he’ll really like your gift! ! You really think he will?   
yeah!  I’ll send the pictures soon, that way you can have more time to make your gift I believe in you Shingo, if you need anything else just ask!  
Thank you so much, Aichi! I won’t undermine your expectations of me! 

* * *

“So- uh, that’s how I got you this,” Shingo gestured awkwardly at the photo album in Miwa’s hands. A soft yellow, the photo album held multiple pictures within its frames, all of which were printed with specially-stuff paper. “There’s still a lot of empty spaces, so you can still fill them in later on.”

No, Shingo was not trembling slightly, nor were his palms sweating as Miwa squinted at the album, dramatically stroking his chin before his face finally broke into a grin.

”Wow, thanks! I actually really like this gift!” Miwa held the album up, admiring it. “I’ve actually been wondering if I had any pictures of these moments, so this is perfect!”  
  


Shingo gave out a sigh of relief, returning Aichi’s reassuring smile.

”I would also like to nominate our next sharer!”

”Sure!” Shin nodded. “Who would you like to nominate next?”

“What about... Kai!”


	4. frying pans and procrastinating calendars

“Shin, I need your help!”

Kamui flopped over on a table of Card Capital, clearly frustrated. A piece of paper laid crumpled up in his fist, some scratches of writing visible.

”What do you need, Kamui?” Shin pulled up a chair opposite the boy, his brows slightly furrowed in concern.

”I don’t know what to do for my Secret Santa.”

”Oh- isn’t that in a few more days?”

”Exactly!” Kamui groaned. “I still don’t know what to get the guy!”

”Well, who is your assignee then? Maybe, I can help that way.”

Kamui mumbled something incoherently under his breath.

”I’m sorry, who?”

”Kai.”

Silence paused between the two.

”Ah.”

The two sat in silence for a few more moments. The shop was a little slow that day, with Misaki being on her break.

”Well, do you have any ideas?”

“I did, but none of them looked like they would fit.”

Kamui handed Shin the piece of paper, the manager smoothing it out on the table.

#####  ~~_SECRET SANTA IDEAS  
_ ~~

  1. ~~dragonic overlord plushies??~~
  2. ~~an onion~~
  3. ~~three onions~~
  4. ~~a deck case?~~
  5. ~~even more dragonic overlord plushies??~~



~~~~  
  
“He doesn’t seem like the type to like plushies, and I don’t think giving onions would be a proper gift,” Kamui rambled on. “He doesn’t need a deck case either, and more plushies seems kind of like a waste.”

”Hm... I see. Well, you certainly wrote some good ideas here, I’m impressed by your effort to give Kai a good gift!”

”It’s just to be polite! I still think he’s still a jerk!” Kamui protested indignantly.

”Sure you do.” Shin tapped his chin in thought. “Hm... I’m honestly not too sure on what to give him either. Let’s try listing out some things he likes and figure it out from there.”

”Well... he likes Dragonic Overlord?” Kamui shrugged. “I think he has all of them though, there are way too many of them.”

”True, hm.” He tapped his chin in thought. “What about we go back to the onion idea, then?”

”Wait-“ Kamui raised an eyebrow. “I can actually give him onions as a gift?”

”Ah- uh, I meant as a cooking thing.”

“Oh, yeah! I remember he wasn’t too bad at cooking, but he put so many onions in everything.”

”Hm...wait!” Shin snapped his fingers, a thought popping up in his mind. “I have a frying pan that I haven’t used in a while! It’s still in good shape, and I’ve been meaning to buy a new one anyways.”

”Oh, thanks, Shin!” Kamui awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “But... I still need to fill up the rest of the budget.”

  
The two sat in silent contemplation, before Kamui suddenly sat up, Shin almost jumping out of his chair as Kamui’s crashed onto the floor with a clang. It was as if a lightning bulb suddenly came to life above his head, Kamui’s eyes practically glowing with newfound realisation.

”I got it!”

* * *

  
Ripped wrapping paper folded neatly beside him, Kai held a frying pan in his hands, slightly used but most definitely in good shape.

Oh, and onions.

Lots of them.

Actually, that’s still an understatement. For reference, there were so many onions that everyone’s eyes were slightly watering- well, everyone except Kai of course. The smell of onions practically overpowered the entire room, and it seemed that Kai was the only one okay with it, with everyone else ranging from slightly grimacing to gesturing for him to shut that darn box.

”There’s your gift then,” Kamui said offhandedly, sneaking a small glance to see Kai’s reaction. “I got the frying pan under budget, so I got the minimum with onions.”  
  


Kai sat in cool silence, stoic as usual, before giving a tiny smile.

”Thank you.”

Kamui froze, slowly turning to Kai in disbelief.

”Kai- Kai said thank you?!”

* * *

  
Despite having known her for over a year, Izaki still had no clue what to give to Misaki.

Sure, they were definitely friends, but it was mostly by virtue of being in the same friend group, not from their own bonding experiences.

So, when he drew her name for Secret Santa, he panicked.

  
First, he tried thinking of something related to Vanguard. The thing is, her family literally owned a card shop, so booster packs and individual cards were out of the question. She didn’t seem like the type to like figurines or any merchandise either.

Second, he tried thinking of something related to sub-manager. At first he thought of maybe giving him a sweater or a toy, but then Izaki realised that he was talking about Assista-cat.

One cannot simply force Assista-cat to wear a sweater, especially not after _the incident._

So, with not many options left, Izaki did the one thing he could do.

Procrastinate.

I mean, he did have a couple more weeks, he still had plenty of time, right? He still had tons of time to think of an idea, buy one and wrap it into a neat little present, right?

He could still relax on this, right?

Well, he was correct.

That is, until one day, he woke up, saw his calendar, and immediately began to panic because it was already the 20th of December and he still had absolutely nothing.

So, of course, Izaki began scrambling to find something- anything that went above the minimum of the budget and seemed to have enough effort put into it. He tried jotting out a list of what to give, but all he could do was stare at his calendar and clock in panic, trying to figure out what a good present would be that could land in less than-

oh.

Wait.

That was it!

* * *

  
“I found a business online that made custom calendars pretty quickly with an extra fee,” Izaki rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “So, I dug up some old photos from old trips, and got them onto that calendar.”

Misaki flipped through the pages of the calendar, a smile slowly growing on her face. Old but fond memories of beach trips, like a picture of them with Team Caesar, Kai holding a literal onion in his hand as they all posed for the photo. Or the ones in Hong Kong, where Kamui kept stressing out over all the rules of tag-team fights. Or the picture of Q4’s victory at Nationals. Or so, so many more that Izaki had kept over the months, them finally coming in handy for this single occasion.

“Thank you, Izaki, I really like this gift,” Misaki couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she flipped through the pages, her fingers pressing on the paper like it was home.

A comfortable silence settled on the room, Shin wiping his eyes before clearing his throat. 

“Um- uh okay, who wants to go next?”

“ME!”


	5. autographs and rare grade threes

Morikawa practically ripped the gift wrapping to shreds in his excitement, his eyes shining like... well, like that of a child’s on Christmas morning. He soon ended up with a simple box, to which he immediately chucked the lid off of.

Inside, was a thin deck of Vanguard cards, around half of a usual deck size.

Morikawa scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, before picking up said deck and- I kid you not- squealed.

Well, to be more specific, squealed at such a high frequency that a stray dog outside began to whine, that everyone in Card Capital clamped their hands over their ears in pain.

Because that deck held the one thing Morikawa loved most.

Okay, the second thing he loved most. ~~The first spot was taken by himself after all.~~

Grade Threes.

Way too many of them from way too many different clans for any average person, but this was Morikawa we’re talking about.

Grade Threes of exceedingly high rarity laid clutched in Morikawa’s hands, their shininess practically blinding under the lights of Card Capital.

“Who got me this perfect present?!”

Someone sighed as if they regretted their entire existence.

“I did.”

* * *

  
Kai wasn’t exactly huge on the whole gift-giving thing, but as soon as he got Morikawa as his assignee, he sort of began to regret his existence.  
  


Well, that was his first reaction anyways. His second was the realisation that this would actually be a pretty easy present.

See, everyone knew of Morikawa’s love for Grade 3s. In fact, one could even consider it to be his primary personality trait.

And so, Kai decided to go and track down a rare copy of a Grade 3. He managed to haggle it down to just about the maximum of the budget, and so went on his way to package it.

But, it wasn’t that good of a present, was it?

That thought annoyingly bounced around his head for weeks after he bought the card, until he finally caved in and tried thinking of extra stuff to add on.

It took a couple of hours to find it, but he did.

A giant box filled to the brim with Vanguard cards.

Well, multiple boxes, but no one needed to know that.

All unused from opening booster packs, Kai spent around an hour or so pulling up extremely-rare grade threes from these boxes, until he finally ended up with a half-deck in his hands.

Wiping sweat off his forehead, he sighed.

“This better be worth it.”

* * *

”It was not worth it.”

”Hey!”

* * *

All he needed was an extremely rare figurine of Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm, couldn’t be that difficult.

Right?

Well.

Not exactly.

Firstly, it took Naoki an entire week of non-stop internet searching just to find the dang figurine, because who knew that rare figurines would be _so_ difficult to find?

Secondly, it was way, way above the price range for the budget.

But, Naoki knew that Shingo would absolutely love this present. Plus, the buyer didn’t live that far away either, and if there was one thing Naoki learnt from his mother-

-it was how to haggle.

———

Naoki cracked his knuckles and began typing furiously on his keyboard. The guy was nice enough, a little surprised but excited at meeting a Vanguard Koshien champion, and because of that, he gave Naoki a deal.

For lowering the price to slightly-under the maximum of the budget, he wanted four copies of Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm.

Thing was, that would be too costly.

So, Naoki found another buyer and scheduled a meet-up.

———

Naoki cracked his knuckles again and began swiping on his phone. The buyer agreed to give him those cards, but in exchange, he wanted a copy of the autographs of each original member of the Miyaji Academy Vanguard club.

Strange, but okay?

It wasn’t that difficult to get Boss Lady and Aichi’s, with Shingo’s autograph being slightly easier to get by virtue of Aichi helping, though it was slightly strange to ask Shingo for an autograph on a picture of his face.

But, the deal succeeded in the end. He got the copies of the cards, traded it with the figurine guy- wait.

Now that figurine guy wanted autographs too.

...why was this so difficult.

* * *

  
Shingo looked on the figurine in awe, holding it as if it were the most delicate flower in the world, where a single misstep could destroy it.

“Uh, Shingo?” Naoki waved his hand in front of his best friend’s face. “Earth to Shingo? You there?”

“Oh, so that’s why Aichi asked me for my autograph twice,” Shingo’s voice came out in a small whisper, still awestruck. “I thought he said it was for a friend?”

”Well, since this was for your Secret Santa, I guess it still counts,” Naoki shrugged, fiddling with his thumbs, looking slightly worried for Shingo, mainly because his eyes were still fixated on the figurine.

”Uh, so, do you like it?”

Shingo slowly turned to Naoki, his eyes wide and awestruck and definitely somewhat indignant.

”Of course, I like it! Do you know how rare this is? How much you would’ve had to have paid for it?”

”I mean, I literally bought it but yeah!”

”Just-“ Shingo’s face fell into a genuine smile. “Thank you, Naoki.”

Naoki grinned back. ”It’s no problem!”


	6. thank you

“Is this thing on?”

Miwa stood in front of the camera, grinning cheekily. Behind him sat the rest of the Card Capital gang and Shin, fidgeting slightly in their positions.

“Well, hi Aichi! I’m guessing you’re watching this right now, along with the rest of the gang.

See, figuring out a gift for you was pretty difficult, and a couple days ago, all I had on the drawing board was the phrase ‘thank you’.

Then! I realised: that was it! I just had to find a way to say ‘thank you’ to you in gift form!

I called up the rest of the gang and got them to come over here and say thank you to you!

So, this is the final product, it’s definitely rushed but I hope you like it!” Miwa clapped his hands together.

“On the count of three, everyone!”

“3...”

“2...”

“1...”

“Thank you so much for bringing us all together with the power of Vanguard, and Merry Christmas!”

———

Everyone looked to Aichi, who, by all accounts, was slightly tearing up. A couple of videos came after the first scene, each with the members of the gang thanking him, from Morikawa’s loud declaration of Aichi being his best student to Kai giving his soft thanks.

”Thanks, Miwa,” Aichi gave his kindest smile. “I really love this present.”

”But! That’s not even the best part!” Miwa shouted from the backroom of the shop, pulling out a giant, flat box.

”This is the gift that fulfills the budget,” Miwa grinned and passed over the box to Aichi. “Throw it to everyone, it’ll make sense once it’s fully unravelled!”

Everybody looked curiously to Aichi as he opened the box, revealing a giant, green-leafed rope.

He passed it on to everyone in the room, until it formed a giant circle among them.

”Um, what’s this for?” Kamui lifted it up, trying to see if there was any sort of hidden message under the rope thing.

”Take a closer look!”

Kamui did, and his eyes slowly widened as he did, jaw slightly dropping.

”Wait- this is-“

”The mistle-foe!” Miwa gave everyone a mischievous grin. “And we’re all under it, aren’t we?”

Everyone looked to each other with varying degrees of excitement and horror as Miwa pumped his fist into the air.

”Bring on the mistle-foe!”


End file.
